


Before the chase

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, based off a drawing by daunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been caught by the Alpha pack.</p><p>A poem based off a drawing by Daunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



A scared little human with delicate features  
Surrounded by bloodthirsty, dangerous creatures  
Look at him kneeling; a picture of prey  
He looks like he's angry but smells of dismay

We're holding him down and gripping his jaw  
Tracing the blood on his face with a claw  
Broken and soft - are we sure they'll want him back?  
Tiny and scrawny - he's barely a snack

Useless, ungraceful, pathetic and weak  
Now he is glaring, but he doesn't speak  
And think - he just wouldn't shut up before  
Perhaps he is cautious of what is in store

Talk to us, pet - will your Pack come and save you?  
And will they reach us before we enslave you?  
Before we get hungry and tear you apart  
And rip you to pieces and feed you your heart

We'll claw off your skin to see what is beneath  
We'll bite off your fingers and pull out your teeth  
Your Pack cannot save you, but if they arrive  
We might let them watch while we eat you alive

And during all this we will keep you awake  
And watch as you crumble, watch as you break  
We'll listen to you as you struggle and cry  
And when you give up we will watch as you die

He knows what we're saying is not just a threat  
He's smelling like fear and like blood and like sweat  
He is delicious; a toy on display  
Brothers and sisters of mine - shall we play?

A lost little human, thrown to his knees  
We'll let you go, boy, if you say "please"  
We'll count to ten, then we'll be right behind you  
Wherever you may try to hide, we will find you

This is your chance to get out alive  
If you don't take it you will not survive  
Run, boy, run - it's your chance to be free!  
We'll come and get you! One ... two ... three ...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://daunt.tumblr.com/post/28955382384/be-brave-to-read-rrowr-2) drawing by Daunt. I bought the print, hung it by my computer and has been looking at it a lot since then. I couldn't _not_ write something to it.
> 
> These Alphas never learned that you shouldn't play with your food, apparantly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.


End file.
